Episode 4313 (19th March 2006)
Plot Viv is convinced that Kelly is the snitch and fills Rodney in. Rodney can't believe that Kelly would sink so low and confronts her. Crushed that Rodney believes the gossips Kelly reveals to Rodney that Scott is the grass. Later Dawn approaches Kelly and Rodney, wanting to finish off what she started yesterday. A chivalrous Rodney steps in and puts Scott in the frame as the grass. At first Dawn is doubtful, but when Kelly berates Rodney for his big mouth, Dawn realises it's true and flips. Followed by Viv, Jo, Bob, Jamie and Kelly, a fired up Dawn tracks Scott down. Scott tries to deny it, but with Jo recalling him being very interested in Dawn's odd jobs in the past, he quickly realises he's been caught out. Shocked that Scott's sunk so low, the Hope clan turn their back on him but not before ordering him to move out. Scott is broken. When Katie's mum Caroline, arrives at the hospital it is a little awkward between mother and daughter and Andy, feeling unnecessary leaves. Though having been separated from Brian for years, Caroline is still grief-stricken about his death and mother and daughter become united in grief. After much talk of the better times she had with Brian, Caroline is filling Katie in on her new life in Greece. It's clear that Katie finds Caroline's talk of Greece hard as the realisation of how far away it is starts to sink in. Noreen is horrified to read that the Hotten Courier has painted her unfavourably ripping into what they call her "Whatever Happened to Baby Jane" look. Val is surprised when Noreen, brandishing the Courier, pulls out of the election. Opening up, Noreen admits that she doesn't care if people criticise what she does but it hurts when people knock the way she looks. She is clear her hair, clothes and rouge make her happy, something she wasn't until she was almost 60. Later in the pub, unable to put up with Eric's strutting, Val announces that she will be standing herself. Sam is keen to find somewhere of their own to rent, but Alice is unsure about moving. Ashley tells Jasmine he doesn't know how much longer Debbie can live with them, but Jasmine asks for more time. Cast Regular cast *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin *Caroline Kershaw - Daryl Fishwick *Nurse Jane Templeton - Catherine Carter Locations *Connelton View - Bedroom and front garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café and flat *Church Lane *Mill Brook Cottage - Study, living room, front garden, dining room and kitchen *Hotten General - Ward and corridor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Antiques Barn - Exterior and shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,730,000 viewers (17th place). Memorable dialogue Scott Windsor: "I didn't mean to get anyone into trouble." Viv Hope: "Of course you did. Or you wouldn't have done it. We're all sick and tired of your stupid, selfish ways. I want you to go to your room." Scott Windsor: "Mum, I'm a bit old for that." Viv Hope: "I want you to go to your room, pack your things and leave." Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes